


The Lost Tribe of the Omniverse

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon, ZeroRestraints



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Large Cock, M/M, Making Out, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Song Lyrics, Tribalization, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Now, anyone would wonder just who this strange being was. This is Seksa Dio, the last living member of a race of dimensional-hopping tribal warriors. His kind made it their life’s goal to traverse the infinite dimensions and claim countless worlds under their seemingly primitive lifestyle. However, they were eventually stopped by a set of beings that “guarded” the dimensional barriers. While most of his brothers and sisters were killed by these harbingers of balance, Seksa survived by going into a hibernation-like state so he could avoid their detection.





	The Lost Tribe of the Omniverse

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon: Hey guys new fic that was inspired by Mr H's artwork for the basis we created an entirely new character for the main villian and thought it would be fun to see him turning everyone into his tribe, also brownie points to the reader that figures out what his name means and what language it is

**The Lost Tribe of the Omniverse**

  
  


**Chapter 01 - Tribal Return**

Space...the endless frontier.

  
A vast empty space where nothing could survive in, yet holds countless mysteries and marvels.

Floating within the massive void, a large ebony and crimson cocoon floats. One would be confused as to how such an object could even exist in space. They would also wonder if anything could be alive inside it. Surely it would be impossible. Nothing could survive in spa-

* **CRACK!***

The top of the cocoon suddenly cracked, as if something was trying to break out. Several more cracks formed on the cocoon, and a crimson light began to glow out of it. After a few seconds, it remained still before exploding in a burst of red light.

“WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-BOY!”

The light dimmed, revealing a strange young man. He was 7ft tall, dark skin, muscular hunk body, golden eyes, black hair with a silver streak in the front, tied into a ponytail that reaches his shoulders, 17in long 5in thick cock with volleyball-sized balls, silver claws on fingers and toes. He had a set of black animal tattoos along his arms, legs, and back. He wore a black loincloth that barely covered his impressive length, a set of leather wrist and ankle bands, and a necklace made of different kinds of animal teeth with a large sharp fang as the centerpiece.

“Damn!” the figure said, stretching his body. “Ten million years in there will give you such a crick in the neck.” He stretched his body about, letting his rippling muscles flex and expand as he did so. “Ah, that feels better. Now, let’s see where am I?” he looked about and saw nothing but empty space and several far off stars. “Oh...kay. So, looks like I was asleep longer than I had expected. Damn those good for nothing Dimensional Guardians. Why do they always have to ruin my fun.”

Now, anyone would wonder just who this strange being was. This is  **Seksa Dio** , the last living member of a race of dimensional-hopping tribal warriors. His kind made it their life’s goal to traverse the infinite dimensions and claim countless worlds under their seemingly primitive lifestyle. However, they were eventually stopped by a set of beings that “guarded” the dimensional barriers. While most of his brothers and sisters were killed by these harbingers of balance, Seksa survived by going into a hibernation-like state so he could avoid their detection.

But now, he was out, and he had goals.

“Well, no use crying about it now,” Seksa said, crossing his muscular arms. “First order of business, finding some new recruits for the tribe. Needs to be one with plenty of strong energy as well as some good looking candidates.” Seksa raised his hand which glowed a golden color. Before him, several glowing golden circles of energy formed. Within these circles appeared visions of different realms and worlds with potential candidates for him to claim.

The first had a strange blue cat and a walking orange fish running from a crazy older blue cat. Seksa immediately dismissed that one. The second had what appeared to be a family of yellow people with a fat bald one getting hurt. Another dud to Seksa. The third had what appeared to be a trio of black and white dog-like creatures causing all sorts of animated maniacal antics. This one made Seksa chuckle, but decide to leave that one alone.

The fourth portal caught Seksa’s eyes. There, he could see a pair of teens in skintight suits battling what appeared to be a strange villain. One was a girl in a red suit with black polka dots, and the other was a blond boy in a black cat outfit.

Seksa licked his lips. “Well, looks like I found my first conquest,” he said with a big devilish grin. He made the circle wider before flying into it. Once he was gone, the energy circles disappeared, leaving the space empty once more.

“Are you sure this is the right way?” asked a black duck with an orange beak. He was currently in a small spaceship sitting behind a grey rabbit.

“Eh, maybe we should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque,” said the rabbit.

**~LTO~**

Ladybug sighed as she helped Hawkmoth’s latest victim stand it was getting tiring to keep on fighting and never get close to stopping the villain, since Bunnix had shown up she now knew she would be doing the same routine for years to come and it made her want to scream.

“Ah, cheer up bugga-boo.” A swave, yet familiar voice purred right next to her. The voice, belonged to none other than her partner in crime fighting Chat Noir. The cat themed hero, was standing on a fence his boots protecting his feet from the pointed tips of the metal as he was easily able to balance on it without any problems. “Another one bites the dust, if you ask me were fe _ -line _ absolutely p _ urrfect _ .” Punned the blond haired hero. “Chalk another one up for us.” 

“Yes Chat but sometimes I wish we could just be done with Hawkmoth once and for all,” Ladybug said rubbing her arms as she looked out over Paris.

“And we will.” Chat hopped down from the fence, easily landing on his feet. “With each Akuma defeated, we’re slowly driving back his hold on paris. Not to mention, people are more aware of his Akuma’s and just what it is they can do, and while some do still get corrupted it isn’t as much as usual.” Placing his hand on her shoulder Chat smiled. “We get stronger everyday, and we gain new friends to fight back against Hawkmoth, so turn that frown upside down my lady it doesn’t suit a beauty as you to frown.”

“We will see Kitty We will See,” Ladybug said turning her head towards home and about to leap off the roof.

“HELLOOOOOOO PARIS!” cried out a voice from behind the superhero duo. They both turned around to see Seksa pop out of a portal, looking over the beautiful city. “Damn, been a good long while since I’ve been in a city this nice. Maybe they got something sweet to try.”

Chat blinked, once, twice, then three times. They hadn’t been expecting this, they had already defeated the Akuma and his lady had purified it simple as that and they were done. But then, who was this guy before them? Another Akuma? One he kept hidden waiting for them to be weakened. Shaking his head, he reached behind him and pulled out his staff and twirled it. “Well, seems we’ve got us a guest.” He said, catching Seksa’s attention. “Sorry we don't have a party planned for you, but we’d be more than happy to show you the door.”

Seksa turned around and looked at the pair behind him. He smirked before bowing. “Ah! Excuse me, where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. The name is Seksa Dio, and to whom do I have the pleasure of meeting here? A pair of sexy young cosplayers I’m guessing?”

Chat merely gave Seksa one of his famous cat like grins. “Sorry buddy, but we’re no cosplayers but you do have a point on the young and sexy part.” He chuckled. “We’re the heroes of Paris, the lovely little bug beside me is Ladybug and I am her ever present, ever faithful Chat Noir.” 

“Hmm, cute,” Seksa said with a chuckle. “So you two are ‘heroes’, so what do you got an arch-enemy or something? How many times have you duked it with him? Did you already beat him, or is this a ‘Monster of the Week’ sort of thing? I’m honestly curious.” Out of seemingly nowhere, Seksa was eating a bag of popcorn. “Now start from the beginning and give me every detail, especially the embarrassing or dirty ones. Don’t worry, I’ll change the show’s rating if needed.”

“Uh What?” Ladybug asked completely dumbfounded and had to say “You don’t work for Hawkmoth?”

“Hawkmoth?” Seksa repeated before stroking a beard that poofed out of nowhere. “Can’t say that name rings any bells.” A bell poofed next to him and he rang it, making the hairs of the beard fall off. “Then again, I have been dormant for millions of years, chances are my memory may be a bit foggy. One second if you please.” Seksa summoned a dust blower and stuck it in his ear before blowing it. Out the other ear shot out a massive dust cloud, some twigs and leaves, and inexplicably a small tree person screaming ‘I AM GROOT!’ that went flying off to the other end of the city. “Ah, much better. Nothing better than a clear mind.”

Both Chat Noir and Ladybug stared in wonder and a bit of astonishment that this being before them was not an Akuma, he was too strange to be human but not like any Akuma they had ever fought before.

“But enough clowning around,” Seksa said as a big red nose appeared on his face. He flicked it off before turning back to the teens. “Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why I have decided to grace you lovely city with my own magnificent presence, am I right?”

“Yeah we are.” Said Chat, as he was trying to make heads or tails of what it was that Seksa was. As far as he could tell, nothing about him was making any sense let alone actually anything he was doing was making any seyse. “Just why are you here?”

“Oh my dear kitty cat,” Seksa says with a mischievous grin as music began to inexplicably play around them. “I don’t think you or the little bugaboo realize what you got here. So why don’t you two just roominate,” he then sits them down in a set of suddenly appearing chairs, and then glows bright, “whilst I  **_illuminate_ ** what’s about to come~”

_ Well be it straight or slash I have no qualm _

_ I got’s thousands of smutty tales _

_ But kiddies you’re in luck 'cause I’m gonna drop a bomb _

_ I’ll do anyone without fail _

The next thing Chat and Ladybug knew, they were suddenly swept up in what appeared to be a swirl of dark pinkish purple smoke. And when it cleared, both the animal themed heroes flushed darkly as they saw images almost like they were watching videos of Seksa as he got it on with both males and females alike, pleasing them in ways that neither of them were able to figure out how he knew to do it, and they couldn’t help but tilt their heads to the side to get a better view at what it is they were seeing.

_ You’ll have some fun in your city now _

_ Some hot and heavy jungle bliss _

_ I got the ass, the muscles, the cock and how _

_ See all you gotta do is give a kiss _

_ And I'll say _

There was another swirl of smoke, and the two of them were left spinning before coming to a stop. They found themselves back in their city, standing right where they had been standing. Only now, Seksa stood before them naked as the day he was born exposing himself to the both of them trying to avoid looking at him, but they found that they couldn’t look away from the sight of him. He did indeed, have the ass, the muscle and the cock. In fact, it was his cock that seemed to be drawing them in, almost like some sort of magnet teasing them, calling out to them like some sort of siren song begging the two of them to come closer, get down on their knees and kiss his cock.

_ Kitty Chat and Bugaboo, _

_ What will your pleasure be? _

_ Whatever type or kink you like _

_ I’ll happily do _

_ You ain't never had a friend like me _

_ You got some asses that you like to flaunt _

_ And I will give them the D, _

_ It’s the two of you I really want _

_ You ain't never had a friend like me _

There was another flash, and when they were able to see they found themselves snapped out of whatever kind of trance that Seksa had them under. They went to reach for their weapons, finally about to try and combat whatever it was that he was doing. But, they didn’t find their weapons instead they found rolled up pieces of paper, Chat being naturally curious unrolled it and they were flooded to see that it was in fact a list of kinks.

Tossing them aside, they gasped as the same smoke covered them and they found themselves suddenly in more skimpier versions of their outfits, one that outline their bodies completely. The new outfits left nothing to the imagination, showing off that all the work that the two had done saving Paris had done them good in terms of looks. 

_ Oh yeah, I pride myself on service _

_ I like to play _

_ With busts and bums _

_ I’ll make you mine _

_ Our bodies will intertwine _

_ Just wait until you taste my cum~ _

Two strong muscular arms wrapped around their waist, pulling the two of them closer to Seksa until they were pressed right against his sides. His hands moved down along their bodies, caressing, massaging, and above all else groping. He was openly groping them, letting his hands grab at their asses through their suits and give them a nice hard slap before moving on to grope Ladybug’s breast and Chats bulge squeezing and pinching their more sensitive areas drawing a string of surprisingly lewd and almost needy sounding moans. For the two heroes, they were feeling something they had never felt before, feeling like they were going to reach their peaks of pleasure. 

_ Have some of my tribal spunk _

_ And I’m sure yours will also please~ _

_ I’m in the mood to fuck you two _

_ You ain’t never had a friend like me _

Then, the sensation was gone completely vanished almost like it had never been coursing through their system. Neither hero, was sure what happened as they were now kneeling before Seksa the head of his cock pointing right at them. And there, dangling at the very tip was a pearl size dollop of Seksa’s pre glistening in the light of the sun almost like a gem. Their eyes were locked on to it, watching as it hung there simply swaying back and forth almost like it was going to fall but at the same time it refused to fall as if it was wanting one of them to try and lick it off his cock.

_ Can your friends do this? _

Chat found himself gagged, his costume was gone and he was thrashing around in pleasure. The reason? Seksa had his arms chained above him, his legs spread eagle style while the dark skinned male was between his legs playing with his cock, licing, kissing, nipping, and sucking on the tip and only on the tip. It was maddening, he could feel how hot, warm, and wet Seksa’s mouth was and he wanted to be inside of it but the dark haired male absolutely refused to suck him off and settled for only teasing him.

_ Do your friends do that? _

Ladybug was no better, her ass and pussy were stuffed with two thick vibrating dildos. The two toys were magically thrusting into her snatch and her ass pounding away at them with ease, she was strung up above the ground arms tied at her side, blindfolded and screaming in pleasure as Seksa sucked on her nipples and teased the other with his hand. The male was simply toying with her, as he had the toys on the lowest setting and had them rapidly thrusting into her pussy and ass and while the toys were going in fast the low vibration is what was making her quiver, as her juices dribbled down her legs and dripped down on to the floor under her. 

_ Do your friends put this in your tight little ass? _

_ Can your friends go poof? _

_ Well, look at ’em swoon _

_ Can your friends whip it out and let 'er rip _

_ And then make a sucker fill up like a balloon? _

Both heroes were now side by side, their eyes glazed, cheeks tinted red, sweat glistening off their bodies. They were bound with their arms above their heads, legs spread as there seemed to be two Seksa’s pounding away at them. One of the Seksas was thrusting in and out of Ladybugs pussy and ass with everything he had, while the other was absolutely wrecking Chat’s ass. Whimpers, whines, moans, and mewling sounds of pleasure echoed through the room as they were fucked to the point they had what only could be described as fucked stupid expressions on their faces. Then, both Seksas slammed into them both and came, they came hard shooting off like geysers flooding the insides of both Chat and Ladybug. There was so much cum, that both of their stomachs began to bulge, swelling up like balloons as they were pumped full of Seksas thick spunk 

_ So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed _

_ I'm here to answer all your secret smutty dreams _

_ You got some bods to stand with pride _

_ So let’s get together and make some steam _

_ I got a powerful urge to fuck you till you shout _

_ So you wha-cha want to do  _

_ I really want to know _

_ Got a list of kinks three miles long no doubt  _

_ Well, all you gotta do is rub my D like so-and oh _

_ Ladybug and Chat Noir, let your wild life side be set free _

_ I'm on the job, you big nabobs _

_ You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend _

_ You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend _

_ You ain't never had a friend like me _

_ You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! _

Then, in another flash and when it cleaned both Chat and Ladybug were on the ground on their hands and knees panting and gasping. Either from shock, awe, lust, and many other emotions that neither one was sure what to do or what to even say at that point. They had never seen, never felt anything like that, it was so surreal that it almost seemed like everything that had happened was a dream, but they knew oh they knew everything that had just happened was real and yet it had all been reversed to the point it never happened. Looking up, at the grinning form of Seksa they could see it in his eyes if he wanted he could make it all happen again

“Heh, so cuties, what do you think?” Seksa said, his toothy smile shining brightly at the two panting teen heroes. “Think I could win an award for that? Or was it too risque? I thought I put an R rating before I started.”

Ladybug glared her mind screaming, ‘ _ the only man allowed to do any of that to me is Adrien, _ ’ as she tried to hit Seksa.

Seksa raised his hand, sticking out his pointer and thumb like a gun. A small burst of purple energy shot out and hit Ladybug. In a matter of seconds, Ladybug’s entire body was quickly tied up in a set of purple bindings. “Sheesh Bugaboo,” Seksa said with a sigh. “Kudos for having the energy to try and fight, but you lose points for trying to in the first place. Did you forget what happened during the musical number. I don’t think you realize that you can’t really stop me.”

“We will stop you we always win,” Ladybug said gritting her teeth as she tried in vain to get free of the tight bindings digging into her ass, chest and pussy.

“M-My lady.” Chat gasped, trying and yet failing to rise to his feet. He couldn’t just let things end like this, but he could barely move as every part of him was tingling and felt like he was super sensitive. Ever singly movement, had his body crying out as his suit seemed to be rubbing him in places it had never rubbed against. His nipples were hard, his cock was throbbing begging to be let free as he could almost feel pre flooding his crotch and dribbling down his legs. “Aaah.” He gasped falling back down on to his hands his fingers clawing at the ground as he gritted his teeth to fight against the pleasure that was coursing through him.

“Now the little hero here is not fighting it, like a good kitty,” Seksa said as he stomped over towards the panting blonde. He stopped before Chat and kneeled down, lifting the blonde’s face with his hand, looking at the lustful look that he had. “So tell me little cat, do you want to feel good? Are you ready to embrace your wild side?”

Chat’s cheeks were flushed, and his emerald green eyes were clouded with lust his pupils blown wide, his lips were parted and his tongue hung out his mouth. He was letting out, small whimpering sounds much like an actual cat would do when they were in need. The heat, it was too much, it was burning him up so much that it hurt, he wanted it to be gone, he wanted it to stop he wanted...he wanted...he wanted to be free. “Y-yesss.” He mewled. “P-Please, s-set me free.”

“With pleasure,” Seksa said before pulling Chat Noir into a kiss, sealing his fate.

The second that Seksa’s lips met his, Chat Noir’s entire body was covered in a bright and blinding golden glow. Ladybug had called out her partner to stop, but had to shut her eyes when his body glowed. As his body glowed, a small black orb appeared within the glow before dissipating, merging into the form that began to shift and change. Seksa pulled away, letting the changed glowing form settle into its new form before the glow began to dissipate. When the glow had completely dispersed, Ladybug was able to see Chat’s changes, and her jaw dropped in shock.

Standing up on his feet, Chat’s new body was exposed to the sun’s light. He now stood about a head under Seksa’s height and his lean muscles had bulked up a good bit. He had firm pecs and strong arms and legs, a thicc bubble butt and a nice 9-inch long cock with softball-sized balls. His golden blonde hair had grown slightly longer and his bright green eyes kept their slits. His skin gained a tan that shined under the sunlight. However, a shocking change came in the form of a set of real black furry cat ears sticking out from the top of his head, and a long black furry cat tail sticking out from above his butt. On his left bicep was a black tattoo of a cat-like sprite. Once she was done staring at Chat’s changed body, her eyes went to his face, and she let out a loud gasp as she recognized the face, a face she never expected to be behind the mask of the flirty fun Chat Noir. It was the face of-

“A-Adrien?” she asked in disbelief. Ladybug stared in amazement and had to shake her head as thoughts of all the time Chat flirted with her it was actually her crush Adrien Agreste she could have had what she wanted all along.

“So little kitty, how do you feel?” Seksa said, smirking at his handiwork. He licked his lips as he gazed at the improved figure of the cat-themed hero.

Adrien was silent, lifting his hands up and looking himself over, running a hand through his now longer hair, he shivered as his fingers grazed over his ears. It was then he caught sight of his newly gained tail, he let his hands roam all over his new body feeling every inch of muscle that he now had. “I-I.” he started, looking Seksa in his eyes as his own were glimmering with a form of sheer primal joy. “I feel absolutely  _ purrfect. _ ” He purred-literally purred. “Simply  _ fang _ -tastic!” He smirked flashing a pair of newly gained canines. 

Ladybug could not pull her eyes from Adrien’s new dark skinned cock it captivated her and made her squirm as her cunt leaked more juice down her bound thighs.

Seksa noticed Ladybug’s needed look and smirked. “Well my cute little cat, looks like the bug needs some love. Why don’t you go over to her and give her a kiss~” Seksa quickly moved behind Adrien before giving his plumped-up ass a good spank.

Adrien let out a purring moan, as his tail snaked around in the air. “With oh, so much pleasure.” Like a lion stalking its prey, his eyes gleaming as he approached Ladybug. “Don't fight it my love.” he reached out grasping her chin looking her in her eyes. “Just embrace it, and you’ll find a new level of pleasure you only dreamed about.” And without another word, he pressed his lips against Ladybugs in a fierce searing hot kiss.

Moaning Ladybug felt the boy she had dreamed of force his tongue into her mouth and map out the inside of it leaving not an inch untouched.

Like when Seksa had done to him before, Adrien’s kiss caused Ladybug’s body to be covered in a bright golden glow. As her body began to change, a small red orb appeared within the glowing form before permanently merging with it. Just as quickly as Adrien’s, Ladybug’s glowing form finished its changes and glow came to an end, revealing her new form.

Standing up, Ladybug now stood only a few inches under Adrien. Her body gains a more hourglass shape while a set of lean muscles covered her entire form and her skin gained the same tan-tone that Adrien’s had. Her breasts had ballooned into a pair G-cup mounds with perky pink nipples and a large luscious butt that jiggled with even the slightest movement. Between her thick thighs was a hairless pink pussy already dripping wet. Her pigtails remained the same except her blue hair was longer and shinier as were her eyes. Like Adrien she now had animal features consisting of a pair of long black antennae sticking out from the top of her head, and on her back was a red shell with black polka dots that hid a set of silver insect wings. On the back of her neck was a red tattoo of a bug-like sprite. Adrien admired Ladybug’s body before coming to her face, which made him blink in surprise. It was a face he knew all too well, the face of someone he considered close to him. It was the face of-

“M-Marinette?” Adrien asked, his head tilting to the side in confusion much like a cats would when they were confused. “Marinette, you were my lady? All this time? You were ladybug?” 

“And in love with you idiot,” Marinette said pulling Adrien into another kiss their bodies mashed together as they made out her hands groping and spreading his ass showing the pink star hidden between them off to Seksa.

“Ah, nothing like a really stupid secret identity plot being undone to let love blossom,” Seksa said with a chuckle. “Well, it’d be a shame to hog this pleasant sight to myself~” Seksa snapped his fingers, and several purple cameras appeared around him. 

All across Paris, several holographic screens outlined by purple energy appeared before the citizens of the city. Seksa appeared on the center of the screen.

“ **HELLO PARIS!** ” Seksa greeted the spectators. In his hand was a microphone made out of bones, leaves and berries. “ **This is your friendly dimension-hopping savage Seksa, here bringing you an important News Flash! After a whole lot of pussy-footing and cock-blocking, resident heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir have finally confessed their love for one another. Let’s take a look!** ” The Cameras turned, giving the viewers a clear view at the changed pair, making them all gasp at what they saw.

What all of Paris saw, were the new forms of Ladybug and Chat Noir making out right before the cameras. Both were seemingly lost to one another, at least they were until they felt like they were being watched and they pulled back turning to face the cameras. All over Paris, many people gasped in shock seeing the unmasked faces of Chat Noir and Ladybug to be none other than-

“ADRIEN AND MARINETTE WERE LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!” That scream could be heard from all over Paris. As the one who had screamed had been none other than Chloe Bourgeois or as she was known to all of Paris as Queen Bee. Currently, said female was looking at her t.v screen, computer, and even her phone in shock. “M-My Adrien was..is Chat Noir! A-And Marinette is Ladybug!” She couldn’t believe it, she just couldn’t believe that all this time her two classmates were the two top heroes of Paris, the ones always risking their lives to save the city countless times not to mention her own family and friends and even herself at times.

Chole didn’t know how to react, nor did she know what to think as she saw the two now tribal looking heroes wave to everyone in Paris not even bothered by their lack of clothing or the fact they had animal features. But, she knew one thing this was her chance. This was her chance to prove that she could be a hero and save Marinette and Adrien and show all of Paris that she could do better. Eyes gleaming, she grabbed her phone and ran out of her room hoping to find where Marinette had gotten her Bee Miraculous to become her hero self Queen Bee. 

In another part of the city, sitting in front of a TV that was in their bakery, both of Marinette’s parents stared on in shock as they witnessed that not only that their daughter was not only the resident superheroine of the entire city, but that she was naked in front of the entire city as she made out with the boy they both knew she had liked. Marinette was never really subtle about her affection towards the Agreste boy, and to be honest both of them liked him and thought he was a good match for their daughter, but to see them like this before all of Paris was a true shock to their systems. So much of a shock in fact that Marinette’s father fell backwards and fainted onto the floor. Her mother simply continued to stare in shock at what she saw her precious daughter doing. Her eyes however went down to Adrien’s impressive meat, and unconsciously she began to rub her thighs together.

“Marinette...I-I can’t believe it.” Alya gasped, as her hands along with Nino’s were busy covering her siblings eyes as she refused to let them see her friend and Adrien naked and in the state they were in. But, that didn’t mean that Alya herself wasn’t in a state of shock, after all she had been trying for months to get an interview with Ladybug and to think that all this time she was always right next to her and she never knew. But, now that she thought about it all the times Marinette went somewhere whenever there was trouble and she claimed she was going to get help, or that she got separated from them. “And Adrien? Chat Noir? Man, I never would have thought this would happen.”

“Your telling me.” Nino said, as he was in just as much shock as Alya was. He couldn’t believe Adrien, was Chat Noir let alone the fact that he was now naked on live t.v kissing Marinette. He would have never guessed his friend was the superhero of Paris even when he himself had become a hero he never made the connection because of how different they acted towards everything. Cracking jokes, being so open with everything, and flirting with girls, all of these were things Adrien would never do so it threw him for a total loop finding out that Adrien was the cat themed hero. “B-But you know what we have to do right?” he asked as Alya nodded and they quickly left her younger siblings with her older sister and ran out of the apartment. 

The sound of glass shattering echoed through the Agreste manor. In his own room, the shattered pieces of a wine glass lay shattered on the ground at his feet. As one, Gabriel Agreste looked at his Tv in shock, horror, and a plethora of other emotions that he himself wasn’t sure how to handle. He wasn’t sure what was going on, when the tv had turned on by itself and this being calling himself Seksa appeared he had merely played it off as some sort of joke and was going to turn it off. Or he was until he saw Ladybug and Chat Noir on tv kissing before the cameras, and when they had turned around to face the camera Gabriel had felt his heart skip a few beats as he had almost passed out from the shock of it all. Adrien...his Adrien, his own son, his legacy, his flesh and blood….his child had been Chat Noir. 

Adrien had been Char Noir, all this time when he had taken on his persona of Hawkmoth to steal Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous he had thought that nothing would ever deeter him from his goal, but now finding out that all along he had sent all of his Akuma’s to evilize people who then went on and fought not only Ladybug but his son, a son who he had placed in danger and had almost gotten killed who knows how many times now. He had almost killed his child, almost killed his son. “No...no this can’t be.” He said to himself as he staggered back, clutching his desk to try and keep himself grounded as he felt his entire world cracking.

He looked at his son, now a triballized version of him and he clenched his hands into fists. Now was not the time to break apart, with the way Ladybug and Adr-Chat Noir were now it would be easy for him to get their miraculous and with them he would undo all of this. He would undo what that being had done to his son, and he would undo what had been done so long ago to his wife. “Nooroo.” He said as the small butterfly like Kwami appeared.

“You summoned me master?” He asked, floating before Gabriel.

“You told me, that by getting both the earrings and the ring I would have the power to do whatever it was I wanted yes?” Nooroo nodded. “Then we have work to be done, I do not care what this creature or what this being is.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “I will have my wish, and I will put everything back the way it was.” Moving off to the side he glared at the window as he removed his tie. “Nooroo! Darkwings Rise!” He called as Nooroo flew into the miraculous on his suit transforming him into Hawkmoth. “With all this going on, I will have an army of Akuma to use against this being and when he is defeated the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous will be mine!” 

“That’s...not going to be possible master,” Nooroo said, confusing the angry man.

“What?” Hawkmoth asked. “What do you mean it won’t be possible? Explain!”

“When that stranger changed your son and Ladybug, I felt Plagg and Tikki’s spirits. They are the kwamis of the cat and ladybug miraculous respectively. When he changed them, I felt their spirits fade. They’re not gone, but they are not on this plane of existence. The best way I can assume things happen is that their spirits permanently merged with their bearers, in turn so did their miraculous.” Nooroo waited a few seconds to let this information sink in to his master. “Master, as far as I can tell, your son and Ladybug  _ ARE _ the Miraculous now. The only way you’d be able to get them and use them would be to...end the hosts. You’d...you’d have to kill them to get the Miraculous out of them.”

His cane clattered to the ground, his knees felt like jelly, and the world around him began to spin becoming a blur of colors as he fell to the ground. Kill...kill his son? For his dreams to come true, for him to achieve his goals and gain the power he wanted...he would have to...he would have to. Gabriel felt his stomach lurch, and he fought back the urge to hurl, that couldn’t be it just couldn’t be true! Nooroo had to be lying! The miraculous couldn’t have merged with them! They couldn’t be the miraculous! His son couldn’t be a miraculous! “T-this can’t be.” He whispered falling forward landing on his hands and knees, once more the Miraculous had taken something precious from him, first it was his wife with the peacock miraculous and now his own son with the cat miraculous...it wasn’t fair...it wasn’t fair! 

**~Back with Seksa and the pair currently making out~**

Seksa smirked as he watched all of Paris get turned on its head as they found out that their heroes were now nothing more than horny hungry sluts.

“Heh, and it’s just the start,” said Seksa with a devious smirk. “But first, I’m feeling a bit left out. Oh Mi-fuck-ulous~” he called to the transformed pair.

Turning as one the two tribalized heroes moved towards Seksa their hands roaming and groping the male as they sandwiched him between their new bodies.

“You called for us,  _ Master. _ ” Purred Chat, leaning forward and nuzzling Seksa as he grinded his twitching aching cock against his side pre spilling down the shaft of his cock and with each movement he was smearing pre all over Seksa. 

Ladybug humped the other side her juice soaking her Master’s hip as she moaned and tried to move one of his hands to her tit.

“I think it’s time for me to truly claim you two,” Seksa said as he reached over and squeezed their bloated bootys. “Hmm, let’s actually make this fun. Bugaboo I know you wanted Kitty to be your first time, so I want you to take him while I take kitty’s boy pussy. Now~” He gave their asses a swift spank. “Get to fucking my horny cuties.”

Chat let out the loudest purr he had ever let out, his entire body shaking in excitement and raw lust. He was so happy, he was going to have what he wanted his masters cock, he was going to give himself to not only his lady but his master as well, had he been a dog and not a cat his tail would be wagging like crazy, but in its place his cock just throbbed even more pre spilling from the tip coating his entire cock making it glisten. 

Laying in position Marinnete spread her legs wide showing off her pink cunt that she spread the lips of with two long fingers as she stared into Adrien’s eyes.

“Take her my kitty,” Seksa purred into Adrien’s feline ears. “Claim the bug. Complete the bond that was held from you for so long~”

Purring once more in pleasure, Adrien licked his lips, his fangs glistening as he slowly approached her, his cock was harder than ever as he looked at her drooling pussy. “My lady.” He mewled, lowering himself down his hands at her sides as he rubbed the tip of his cock against the lips of her pussy, he shivered unable to stop another purr that erupted from his throat as he pushed forward the head pushing right in and he moaned from how hot and wet she felt and he continued to push in. Inch by inch sliding into her as he continued to push into her his ears pressed against his head, and his claws dug into the ground as he felt the head touch against her hymen. With one last thrust, he buried his entire cock inside of her and broke her hymen effectively popping her cherry.

Moaning out Marinette tangled her legs with Adrien’s and her hands pulled apart his now dark skin covered globes showing of the perfect pink pucker to their master who was waiting for his turn.

Seksa smirked as he watched the animal-themed teens fucked each other with hunger in their eyes. He had long missed the effects his power had and the fun it would inspire. He watched as Adrien pounded away into Marinette’s cunt, and as he did the dark globes of Adrien’s plump posterior jiggled with each thrust. Licking his lips, Seksa stalked over to Adrien. “Time for my first real claim, hope your ready Kitty.” Spreading Adrien’s ass with his hands, Seksa lined up the fat head of his cock with Adrien’s entrance. With a singler powerful thrust, Seksa drove his thick long rod balls deep into the tight fat ass.

“MASTER!” Adrien screamed in pleasure arching his back, causing him to pull out of Marinette’s pussy only to push back in when Seksa pushed into him. The double assault of pleasure, having both of his cherries popped was sending static electricity through his body and up to his brain. His green eyes were cloudy, and shone with lust and desire, his mouth hung open, tongue hanging out his mouth as a small amount of drool dribbled down his chin his cock twitching inside of Marinette while his ass stretched around Seksa’s cock only to tighten and clamp down on his cock right away.

Marinette was making out with Adrien as Seksa started rocking causing all three of them to moan out in pleasure and a gasp of air to escape her lungs as her master slammed hard into Adrien forcing him even deeper in her warm tight cunt.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck~” Seksa moaned in pleasure as he pounded away at the tight entrance of the black cat hero. It had been so long since he claimed an ass, and he was revelling in the tight warmness of Adrien’s amazing rear. It was as if this ass was made for his cock. He knew he had made the right choice in claiming this cute kitty first. “This is so amazing, and the fun has only begun,” he said before snapping his fingers.

In puffs of purple smoke, multiple copies of Seksa’s cock appeared around the fast fucking threesome. One made its way to Adrien’s mouth, forcing itself into the blonde’s mouth and throat. Another did the same to Marinette, filling her mouth and gullet with thick savage meat. Another rammed itself into Marinette’s own ass, filling it just as much as Adrien’s was. The other copies moved about and rubbed themselves against the naked bodies of the two converted lovers, smearing their bodies with Seksa’s savage pre.

Adrien was in nirvana, his eyes fully clouded by his own lust. He had never thought this would happen, but here he was in the middle of the street in the middle of his first time and it was a threesome with his beloved master and his lady. He was purring even more than he should, his throat vibrating around the cock in his mouth. So much pleasure, it was overwhelming the poor cat-themed hero as his eyes looked as if they were going to roll up into the back of his head as every nerve was replaced with pure ecstasy, he hadn’t even noticed he stopped thrusting and now was just letting Seksa fuck him into Marinette’s pussy. 

Arching her back Marinette let out a loud moan as her cunt seized up and her fluid gushed out in her orgasm.

Adrien was lost, moaning around the cock in his mouth as it pounded away at his throat. Breathing was something Adrien even considered an option as he clawed at the ground. His entire body shaking in rapture as he felt his prostate being ruthlessly crushed by Seksa’s cock, drowning his body in a never ending abyss of pleasure brought on by the massive cock ravaging his ass. Unable to hold back, Adrien sheathed himself inside of Marinette’s tight wet snatch and came hard exploding inside of her pussy with the force of a geyser pumping load after load of thick hot spunk right into her.

As the two heroes came, Seksa’s thrust did not stop. He kept on pounding them through their orgasms, all his cocks driving into them and rubbing themselves against them at a rapid pace. He grunted as he ploughed the tight ass of Chat Noir, determined to mark it as his own until finally, his own climax came to be. He let out an earth-shaking roar as his cock unloaded a flood of cum deep into Adrien’s hungry hole, filling it to the brim and making the blonde’s stomach swell from the sheer volume of potent spunk. The copy cocks all came as well, filling the mouths of the two teens with savoury savage sperm, blasting globs of baby-making goo into Marinette’s ass, and covering their bodies in hot white spunk. It was like they were caught in the middle of a fountain of jizz that covered them from head to toe.

While this happened, the projections that Seksa had created continued to broadcast all the while the trio was engaged in their sexual activities, giving the people of Paris a clear view of the symphony of sex that their heroes were a part of.

Seksa smiled as he stared at the sex-covered heroes. “You two belong to me,” he said, getting sexually satisfied smiles and nods from the pair. “Good, cause now it’s time for us to make this town ours.”


End file.
